


tamakoyaki

by nodenki



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodenki/pseuds/nodenki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NA<br/>主动A<br/>robot play <br/>肉，慎</p>
            </blockquote>





	tamakoyaki

相叶没想到现在会是这番局面。  
那人那张无论什么时候都给人与年龄不符的错觉的脸，正伏在自己的两腿间，鼻尖偶尔轻触涨红的性器，嘴角附着白浊，从薄唇里探出的小舌毫不在乎地卷走腥气，还品尝美味般咂咂嘴。  
然后下一刻他停下一切动作，仿佛刚才眼中一闪而过的贪婪从未存在。  
“主人，”他尽管脸上情欲留下的痕迹未退，还保持着声音的清明，“请给我下一步指示。”

这仅仅是平凡无奇日子里的某一天。  
他回到家，恋人窝在沙发上打游戏。他看到厨房里大概昨晚就泡着的碗筷，猜想这个机霸肯定没吃早午饭。相叶走过去按了暂停，捉住他手脚，带点威吓的语气说“kazu你再不吃饭就等着体力不支攻受逆转被反压吧”，却得到怀里那个无赖一个无所谓的眼神。  
“反正一开始又不是按这个决定上下的不是么。”  
被噎得无话可说，相叶甩开手抱怨起来：  
“nino好过分，不就仗着我够喜欢你吗。”  
“那是当然。”  
“……是吗。”合上冰箱门，“可是nino有说过喜欢我吗？”  
他倒不是真计较这种口头誓言，他当然知道，脸皮薄的男友平时云淡风轻，像张网，又密又韧，悠悠然兜住自己发的所有直球，却不愿流露一点点过分的热情。  
但是这人一到sex当中，看着自己的眼神要多露骨有多露骨。而且下流话超上手……看那张脸难道不应该是人畜无害的萌系吗！  
也许是戏谑的语气演上瘾了，他就干脆放任演技暴走。  
“真是不公平呐，二宫先生明明对着女孩子说情话说的那么顺口，对着我就表白不了？交往这么久了真让人心寒。”  
“喂喂相叶氏你干嘛突然像个女孩子一样……”  
像是还没能理解为什么状况突变，相叶又不肯转头看他，拿不准恋人的心情，小尖嗓失了气势尾音弱下来。  
“明明就是，平时床上也是，我无论怎么说不要，让你慢点，不还是被你做到腰酸背痛声音沙哑。”虽然不是本意，他承认，他也有爽到，“nino从来就听不进我的话吧，只管自己舒服，太差劲了。”  
啊啊，心底明了不是这样，但这番埋怨明显有效，二宫眼睛转啊转，动摇的样子很可爱。  
“那是……”  
“我去买点吃的。”  
毫不留情地打断，相叶决定先把可爱又内疚的小狗放置一旁，拿起钥匙到超市去购入一些补给。  
让他好好反思一下。  
相叶随意摸了些蔬菜放到购物车上，想，啊果然希望nino能够乖乖听话。听话的nino肯定不挑食，也不会压着他做完一次又一次。  
最近这个人就算是不吃饭体力也很好啊……

等他重新打开家门，沙发上玩游戏的人背影僵了一下。  
……反思无用。  
他挑挑眉，把鞋子换好。  
“我回来了。”  
转眼间一阵风刮到他跟前。“欢迎回来，主人。”  
电视机屏幕已经黑掉，没收拾的手柄告诉他刚才进门看到的那一幕不是错觉。而面前的人头发还是软塌塌的，却顶着一本正经的脸。  
“这又是什么play……”  
“我是主人的智能机器伴侣，听从主人一切命令。”  
“不不不……等等，”难道是因为自己刚才抱怨了一下，“还可以变成nino吧？让我先和nino对话一下。”  
“……别破坏设定啊八嘎。”浅浅的眉毛拧了拧，比机械金属柔和很多的脸蛋很直观地表述不满，“是谁非要说我不听话。为了证明我一颗真心，我就完全乖乖听话一次，算作特别service，你看怎样？”  
“噗……哈哈哈哈一颗真心这种从哪里来的词啊。”  
“本来就是。”  
“喔，好啊。”很快接受了设定，从手里的袋子里拿出东西一样样摆进冰箱，伪装成机器人的柴犬在旁边安静地待机。  
“那就，先吃饭。”  
“收到，主人～”

饭后，进入机器人状态的二宫安安静静蹲据在沙发上，就像家养的猫咪。  
相叶走过去，递出一只手。  
“……”  
拼命忍住不吐槽的二宫都快嘴角抽搐。但他还是照做，把手团好搭在相叶掌心。  
“打滚。”  
“…………”  
相叶看着从沙发一端滚到另外一端的小狗狗，被萌到内伤。  
与此同时另一个人也憋屈到内伤。  
“咳，主人有什么其、他、需、要，可以吩咐我。”  
二宫像是提示般地说道。咬牙切齿。  
本来还想和他作对，但是看他设定快崩坏掉了，忍不住又偷偷笑起来。  
“对哦，难得拥有一个人型机器人呢。”当然要做一些不同于和宠物狗的身体接触啦。  
何况保证一切乖乖听话的二宫和也可是用大师球都捉不到的呢。

他刚做好要开始的准备，二宫那边毫无动静。  
“主人要是不给指令的话我就不会动作。”  
“基本操作也要我一步步指示吗？”  
那边笑了：“是的，请主人指示。”

平时谁比较主动呢？相叶这才开始考虑这个问题。  
完全没有配合的前戏还真是第一遭。

相叶雅纪感觉空气中飘着大写的尴尬。对方没有主动吻上来，只能由自己吻上去。二宫像个懒懒的树袋熊爬在他身上，唇舌任由相叶挑弄，就是不肯给反应，眼边嘴角泄露出一点恶作剧的笑容。  
“nino……吻、吻我……”  
呜哇……主动说出命令句好害羞啊……他几乎都要为吃的那个螺丝羞愧得要死。明明干脆地说出来才能压压这个小恶魔的气焰。  
“遵命。”  
一瞬间热烈的回应就把他淹没，没留一丝缝隙给他呼吸。  
他的吻，他的味道，似乎要把氧气取而代之，霸有和征服相叶雅纪每一个细胞，叫他颤栗不已。舌头交缠，牙齿碰撞，啧啧水声却几乎要被震耳欲聋的心脏鼓动声覆盖。  
二宫退开的时候，相叶还意犹未尽，喘着气把双方嘴唇上留下的津液舔干净。  
“主人，你对我的服务还满意吗？”  
“唔呼、哈，”相叶双手搭在二宫颈后，变成他挂在对方身上了，“那要等所有服务结束之后才能评价呢。”

又是一阵尴尬的沉默——准确地说，是相叶雅纪单方面的——小恶魔正笑意盈盈的望着他，十分享受他在羞耻感中挣扎的模样。  
好像这边烧的火不关他事一样。  
这样不行，先要夺回主动地位。相叶顾不上被涨得通红的脸出卖，还试图摆出一副坦然的表情，发出第二道指令：  
“……摸我。”  
“是的，主人。摸哪里呢？”  
“不要叫主人……嗯、这里。”  
“好的，makun。”声音压低，藏着难以察觉的小狡诈，手被发号施令的人引导，落到大大张开方便动作的腿间。

在被触到时，相叶抖了抖。手指带有金属般的凉意，扶上他还疲软的器官。因为还没湿，撩动耻毛和囊袋的时候有点痒。很快，那个沉默的地方就在二宫富有技巧性的抚弄下竖立起来，撸动越变越快，把顶端溢出的湿润带到原本干燥的地方。乳首早已挺立，却得不到及时的抚慰。他只好用自己双手代替，按压划圈拉扯，看它们渐渐变得红肿。  
见二宫盯着他看，他内心挣扎了一下，还是咬牙讲了出来：  
“帮我……nino……”  
红点被他用手指夹住，往二宫嘴边凑。二宫先用牙齿轻轻叼住，舌苔磨挲着乳首，和平常一样的酥麻让他不禁喊出了不要。  
一切动作都停止了。  
“makun说要停下，我就会立即停下喔。”  
明明那里不是这样说的。眼睛往下扫了一扫，了然二宫已经到了哪个阶段，他想，进度可能需要快一点了。  
“继续吧，nino。”  
他大方地张开双臂，迎来一个撞上来的吻。

又缠绵了半刻，原先扬着脖子轻轻喘息的相叶突然发觉四周安静得有点过分。垂下脑袋一看，完全进入角色扮演的恋人神色近乎与平常无异，薄唇微微撅起，认真地用手服侍他，连呼吸也若有似无。  
“nino……呃、你不……吗？”  
本来就不小的部位撑起帐篷，有不可忽视的存在感。但二宫忍着，带上笑容答道：  
“在没有得到makun的指令之前我都不会擅自行动哦。”  
“就没有一定的自我行动意识吗？”  
“makun要设置成半自动模式吗？”  
得到了点头应允后，二宫开始一件件脱下衣服，动作慢得让人不耐烦。等他最后把内裤勾开，相叶就扑上去抓住他，三下五除二脱掉按在床铺上。  
眼前的人急不可耐地用勃起的地方磨蹭他，情欲化作眼角泛起的微红。这番挑逗不能说是毫无章法而言，毕竟也是床上磨合过这么多次了，但是当相叶看见二宫只是稍微轻喘，维持着余裕十足的笑，他就有种难言的烦躁。  
“nino帮我舔吧，很久都没帮我口过了。”  
“是。”  
用近乎臣服的姿势，埋头在他腿间，卖力地吞吐。等他忍不住推开他射过之后，强行忍住扑倒的欲望，扮一个尽职的机器人。  
——虽然离系统崩溃也不远了。

待相叶回神，他很自然地靠近二宫尚未释放的那处，用手圈住。  
“makun你要是满足了可以不用管我的哟。”  
“你在说什么啊。”  
看样子相叶并不打算结束游戏。  
“现在我要给你指令了，不许动。”  
开始习惯主动的人左手抚慰着前面，右手沾了润滑就扩张起来。当他用穴口对准滚烫坐下去的时候，二宫忍不住用手捂着嘴巴挡住了一声呻吟。  
“嗯哼，一开始我还以为makun要趁早这个机会反压我，害我做了好长时间的心里建设。”  
身上人扭腰动了动，呼出一长串喘息。“那真是遗憾。”  
“现在我保持不动可以吗？makun能靠自己爽到？”  
“啊、嗯……别吵，快找到了……”  
臀部耸动加快，一下比一下深，突然拔高的声音昭示快感的浪潮迫近，麻痹感促使他紧紧按住二宫的双手。  
这下二宫动弹不得，相叶的呼吸一下下打到他脸颊、耳边，单薄的身躯布满薄汗，不知疲倦地上下动作着。声音已经沙哑，顶到敏感点的时候昂头露出喉结，像个甜美的心形。  
被柔软的穴肉夹紧吮吸，二宫观赏着相叶沉浸于欲海里的样子，闷哼一声射在他体内。被滚烫刺激，二度射精使他陷入了短短的失神当中，瘫软在二宫怀里。

“makun，自助餐好吃吗？”  
怀里的人累得哼哼，还没恢复的小口不规律地痉挛，精液流出，水声几不可闻。  
还没等他回神，整个人被翻转过去。  
“nino……！呃唔……啧、啊不……”  
“现在操作系统因为某些原因故障了哦～”  
又有抬头迹象的性器混着上一次射进的精液重新插入，快速抽插起来。相叶下体早已经粘粘糊糊，抽插带出的浊液混着肠液和润滑咕啾咕啾响着。他脸埋在枕头里，敏感点连续被撞击，叫都叫不出来，唾液从开着的嘴淌下，被二宫伸过来的手指抹开，引发出模糊的哼声。  
“喔，makun上面的小嘴和下面的一样都流着水呢。”  
看吧，就喜欢在这种自己没办法驳嘴的时候擅自说些这样的话。  
“嗯……变紧了呀，想被弄得更湿吗？”  
“啊啊、哈nino你……啊！”  
因为腿软渐渐无力支撑的双腿往下靠，正好被狠狠一撞。二宫抓住他的腰，轻易就把使不上劲的人压制。“makun刚才自己来，消耗了不少体力吧。”  
真抱歉，轮到我享受了。

终于又被干射一次之后，相叶扯住二宫的头发喘息，一时收不上的小穴轻轻吸着二宫刚发泄过的性器，前面颤巍巍流着液体，下半身的画面太糟糕他都不忍心看。嗤嗤笑起来的人被踢了软绵绵的一脚，和收到一记眼刀——调情级别的。  
所以说什么机器人play都是大写的计划通啊。


End file.
